Kiba's Life : Couple
by alisarda12
Summary: Hai semuanya, ini adalah fic pertamaku yang aku publikasikan di sini, RnR, ya...  semoga terhibur...


Fanfic

Kiba's Life : Couple

Disclaimer Naruto, Bleach

Main characters Kiba, Rukia, Ichigo, Naruto, dll

Genre Serius, romantis (zzz), gokil kalau bisa

Start on Saturday, 11 Juni 2011, 14.00 WIB

By Alisarda

"Rukia." kata lelaki itu. Dia menyeringai sedikit dan tampak sedang memamerkan gigi taringnya yang mirip dengan anjing. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Apa!" sahut perempuan yang bernama Rukia. Sejenak dia memalingkan mukanya ke arah Kiba sebelum akhirnya menunduk kembali.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pergi sama Inoue saja sana!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

BRAKK

"Lantas tadi apa!" bentak Rukia keras sambil memukul kursi yang didudukinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah dan berair.

"Tadi, ya," Kiba tampak bingung untuk memilih jawaban yang tepat untuk Rukia, hingga membuatnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja!" Rukia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tunggu Rukia!" cegah Kiba sambil menahan lengan Rukia,"Kita tak perlu seperti ini."

"Lantas, apa maumu sekarang?"

"Aku ingin kau melupakan kejadian tadi dan," Kiba menarik Rukia sedikit,"Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Enak saja!" Rukia melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh dari Kiba,"Aku tak sudi jalan denganmu lagi, Kiba!"

"Tunggu Rukia, kau mau ke mana!" Kiba mengejar Rukia yang mulai berlari.

"Ke rumah Inoue!"

"Mau apa ke sana?"

"Mau bilang bahwa kau menyukainya." Rukia berhenti.

"Kau senang bukan?" kata Rukia menambahkan, senyumannya mengejek,"Kau gembira bersamanya bukan?"

"Oh, tentu tidak, aku tak menyukainya." sahut Kiba sambil mendekati Rukia dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cuih." Rukia meludah ke tanah.

"Rukia." Kiba menghadapkan wajah Rukia ke arahnya,"Cuma kamu."

"Hhh"

"Cuma kamu, Rukia. Tak ada yang lain, Inoue itu sekedar sahabatku."

"Kibaaaa!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Konsentrasi Kiba pun buyar dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi." kata orang itu.

"Ichigo, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kiba tampak frustasi yang menyadari bahwa kedatangan Ichigo ke sana bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus.

Dengan santainya Ichigo berjalan ala preman sambil sesekali menghisap rokok 234 yang disulutnya.

"Ada tawaran bagus, oh hai, Rukia." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya kepada Rukia yang tampak bengong.

Kiba pun melepaskan wajah Rukia secepat mungkin dan beralih ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Ikut denganku dululah."

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, tahun depan!"

"Tidak bisa, Ichigo."

"Karena apa? Rukia?"

"Kau pulang saja sana, nanti malam aku ke rumahmu." kata Kiba yang tak ingin menyakiti Rukia lagi.

"Tidak bisa, Kiba. Naruto akan segera pulang."

"Kau bilang Naruto?"

"Ya, dia sudah pulang tadi." jawab Ichigo sambil menyemburkan asap rokoknya ke wajah Kiba.

"Uh, ya sudah, aku pulang saja!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari.

"Tunggu Rukia!" teriak Kiba sambil berusaha mengejar.

GREP

Ichigo menahan lengan Kiba.

"Lepaskan Ichigo!" teriak Kiba berontak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, mau sampai kapan kau mengejarnya." kata Ichigo santai.

"Diam, Rukia tunggu!" teriak Kiba sekuat tenaga,"Lepaskan Ichigo!"

"Diam!" bentak Ichigo sambil mendekatkan ujung rokoknya ke mulut Kiba,"Lupakan dia!"

"Sial." gerutu Kiba mulai tenang.

"Apa yang kau perbuat sampai Rukia menangis seperti itu? Kau menyakitinya?" tanya Ichigo sambil membuang puntung rokoknya yang hampir habis.

"Bukan urusanmu." sahut Kiba tak acuh,"Lepaskan." dan dia berhasil melepaskan genggaman Ichigo.

"Kau mau ikut denganku sekarang?" tawar Ichigo.

"Ya, bertemu Naruto bukan?"

"Hai, Naruto. Kapan kamu pulang? Tak sms aku dulu." sahut Kiba duduk di samping pria yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Haha, biar surprize."

"Ada-ada saja, katanya ada tawaran bagus, ya? Ichigo?"

"Tanya saja sama dia, toh dia kan yang kasih tawaran." jawab Ichigo mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku yang kemudian disulutnya.

"Kau? Naruto?" sambung Kiba tampak kaget.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau sekarang sombong ternyata."

"Lho, sombong bagaimana pula aku ini, Kiba?"

"Hai Kiba! Lama tak jumpa kau aku." sambut lelaki berambut pirang ketika Kiba dan Ichigo memasuki sebuah ruko di samping jalan Karakura.

"Kau mau menyuruh kami begitu saja."

"Siapa juga yang mau menyuruh kalian, aku juga ikut mengambil tawaran ini tauk." jawab Naruto sewot.

"Dari siapa?"

"Nyonya Tsunade, kau pernah mendengar nama itu?"

"Baru kali ini, ya."

"Yah begitulah, dia ingin kita untuk membuntuti ini." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto lelaki berambut panjang.

"Dia Byakuya Kuchiki, bukan?"

"Ya, benar sekali."

"Apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga kita disuruh untuk membuntuti dia?" tanya Kiba sambil memainkan foto tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Nyonya Tsunade menyukai pria itu, dia mau kita membuntui Byakuya besok seharian penuh dan melaporkannya kepada Nyonya Tsunade." terang Naruto.

"Tugas yang mudah, aku terima tawaran itu." sahut Kiba mantap.

"Kau Ichigo?" Naruto melemparkan pandangannya.

"Siapa yang bakal jaga toko ini!" jawab Ichigo.

"Tutup saja dulu," usul Kiba,"Toh cuma sehari."

"Bilang sih enak, kalau tu..."

"Permisii, Ichigo-kun ada?" teriak sebuah suara perempuan dari depan toko yang terdengar penuh semangat.

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentaarrr." balas Ichigo setengah berteriak dan segera melempar puntung rokonya ke asbak.

"Mau cari apa, Inoue?" tanyanya setelah berhadapan dengan gadis pemilik suara tadi.

"Hmmm, di dalam ada orang, ya?" tanya Inoue tampak penasaran dengan jumlah sandal yang ada di depan pintu.

"Ya."

"Kalau tak salah itu yang cokelat milik Kiba, kan?" tebaknya terhadap Ichigo.

"Cokelat apanya?" Ichigo tampak kebingungan.

"Itu, sandal yang ada di depan pintu itu." tunjuk Inoue.

"Oh, iya kau benar. Kiba ada di dalam." sahut Ichigo yang merasa kagum atas perhatian gadis di depannya.

"Dan ada satu orang lagi, benar, kan?"

Ichigo tercengang sambil memandangi sandal-sandal yang jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh pasang itu,"Hebat kau Inoue, kau bisa menebak pemiliknya?"

"Tidak, belum pernah aku melihat orang yang memakai sandal biru itu. Siapa dia?"

"Naruto."

"Kau bilang Naruto, Ichigo-kun?" mata Inoue membesar.

"Ya, sekarang dia ada di dalam bersama Kiba."

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke rumahmu?" pinta Inoue,"Aku sangat merindukan orang itu."

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo masuk!" ajak Ichigo.

"Narutooo!" teriak Inoue riang sambil menubruk tubuh Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau, Inoue." kata Naruto kaget sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis itu walaupun sebetulnya dia senang dipeluk seperti itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini." sahut Inoue.

Naruto pun pasrah dan hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas. Hingga akhirnya Inoue merasa puas.

"Mana oleh-olehnya?" tagih Inoue sambil menodongkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau minta oleh-oleh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku sebenarnya tak membawa yang seperti itu, tapi aku belikan di tokonya Ichigo saja, ya?"

"Yeee, sama saja bohong kalau begitu." sahut Inoue.

"Kau tak mau es krim?" pancing Naruto.

"Yummy, tentu saja mau, aku boleh pilih apa saja, kan?"

"Boleh."

"Asiiik."

"Tapi nanti saja ya, beli es krimnya?"

"Oke." sahut Inoue kegirangan.

"Inoue." panggil Kiba.

"Ya, kenapa Kiba?"

"Besok kau ada kegiatan?"

"Kalau kegiatan sehari-hari ada, tapi kalau yang khusus tak ada." jawab Inoue polos.

"Kau bisa, menjaga toko Ichigo?"

"Apa? Menjaga toko Ichigo-kun? Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Pokoknya, ini masalah penting, Inoue. Kau bisa bukan?"

"Bisa sih, tapi apakah Ichigo-kun tidak keberatan kalau aku yang menjaga tokonya?"

"Tentu tidak, Inoue." sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba,"Aku percaya padamu."

"Okelah kalau begitu, daftar harganya sudah ada, kan, Ichigo-kun?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah." kata Kiba kemudian,"Sekarang masalah sudah selesai, dan kau Ichigo, bolehkah aku pinjam taman kecilmu?"

"Terserah, tapi mau apa kau ke sana?"

"Inoue, ikuti aku sekarang, aku ingin empat mata denganmu." kata Kiba.

Inoue mengangguk tanda setuju dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Kiba yang menuju ke sebuah taman mini yang ada di bagian samping rumah Ichigo.

Dengan ukuran 5x10m taman itu tampak indah dengan pohon beringinnya yang rindang. 2 kursi panjang diletakkan di bawah pohon tersebut mengarah ke sebuah kolam. Rumput- rumput hijau tersusun rapi yang menjadi alas taman. Batu-batu dan bunga yang berwarna-warni tampak melingkari kolam.

Bunyi gemericik air yang mengalir melalui patung menambah romantisme di tempat tersebut.

"Kita duduk di sana, yuk." tunjuk Kiba ke arah kursi panjang yang berwarna cokelat.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kiba?" tanya Inoue mulai menebak-nebak. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk bersama.

"Itu, ..."

"Tunggu sebentar," potong Inoue sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak,"Pasti masalah Rukia-chan, kan?" duga Inoue.

"Ya, kau benar Inoue." sahut Kiba.

"Masalah tentang pagi tadi, apa?"

"Ya, lebih detailnya juga yang itu."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Lantas, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Rukia, dia tak percaya kalau akuyang menjelaskannya." kata Kiba kemudian.

"Cuma itu?" tawar Inoue, dia mulai beranjak dari kursi panjangnya.

"Ya, itu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku mau menemui Naruto dulu." kata Inoue seperti tak sabaran.

"Jadi kalian yang bernama Kiba dan Ichigo?" selidik wanita anggun berambut kuning itu kepada Kiba dan Ichigo. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang menunggu di balik pintu.

"Ya, kami berdua." jawab Kiba yang duduk di samping Ichigo sambil memangku anjingnya.

"Kalian sudah tahu tugasnya bukan? Dari Naruto?" kata wanita anggun itu lagi.

"Ya, kami berdua sudah tahu, Anda ingin kami melakukannya hari ini, kan? Nyonya Tsunade?"

"Ya, tapi bukan di pagi yang masih gelap ini, dia masih tidur, aku ingin kalian berdua bersama Naruto membuntutinya pukul 07.00 WIB nanti." terang Tsunade kembali menduduki singgasananya.

"Itu masih satu jam lagi, Nyonya Tsunade." kata Kiba.

"Ya, benar. Karena biasanya si Byakuya itu menjalankan aktifitasnya mulai pukul 07.00 WIB. Saat itu dia sedang mandi." terang Tsunade yang wajahnya mulai merona merah.

"Hoho, sedang mandi rupanya. Itu tugasmu, Kiba." sela Ichigo tiba-tiba, wajahnya tampak ngeri.

"Enak saja kau, itu tugasmu!" bantah Kiba yang wajahnya tak kalah ngeri.

"Sudah-sudah, siapa juga yang menyuruh kalian untuk mengintipnya mandi." kata Tsunade tampak tertawa.

"Lantas?"

"Aku ingin kalian menungguinya sampai dia keluar rumah dan membuntutinya." jelas Tsunade kemudian.

"Ya, tapi apakah dia akan benar-benar keluar seperti apa yang Anda katakan?" tanya Kiba.

"Itu pasti, Kiba." jawab Tsunade tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Kiba.

BLUSSH

Spontan wajah Kiba pun berubah menjadi sewarna dengan tomat.

"Hahaha, kau kenapa Kiba? Wajahmu." ejek Ichigo.

"Diam kau!" sahut Kiba sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau tak usah seperti itu, Ichigo." kata Tsunade menatap Ichigo dengan menampilkan mimik wajahnya yang tampak mempesona.

BLUSSH

Wajah Ichigo pun tak kalah merah dengan wajah Kiba.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang aku kasih kalian nomor hp untuk melaporkan kegiatannya setiap jam."

"Wah, besar ya, rumahnya." kata Kiba tampak terkesima dengan rumah mewah berwana cokelat yang ada di depannya.

"Kita duduk di sana saja yuk!" ajak Naruto menunjuk ke arah bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon cemara.

"Baiklah."

07.45 WIB

"Eh, itu rupanya si Byakuya, dia sudah keluar." tunjuk Kiba ke arah seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut panjang.

Ya, dialah Byakuya Kuchiki, anak dari pengusaha sukses keluarga Kuchiki yang sedang diincar Tsunade.

Dia tampak mengenakan jaket kapas biru serta celana kapas biru, sepertinya keluaran terbaru oleh merek ternama. Kepalanya ditutupi dengan sebuah topi elegan yang berwarna biru juga. Dan lagi, kacamata hitam tak lupa untuk nangkring di depan matanya.

"Kita duduk di sana saja, yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon cemara.

Dia mulai berjalan ke arah utara, langkah demi langkah dilaluinya dengan santai sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain di kejauhan. Penampilannya yang mencolok membuat dia dipandangi oleh siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya.

Kemudian dia berbelok ke toko permen NOCHES diikuti dengan tiga orang tak dikenal.

"Hai, Byakuya." sapa pemilik toko itu yang dikenal dengan nama Mayuri, orangnya sedikit aneh kalau kata orang-orang.

"Hai juga Mayuri, hari ini ada permen model baru?" tanya Byakuya sambil menyalami Mayuri.

"Tidak ada, Byakuya. Tapi stok gulali kan masih banyak, kau bisa membentuknya sendiri, bagaimana?" tawar Mayuri.

"Aku tidak suka membentuk sendiri sebenarnya," jawab Byakuya bimbang,"Tapi sekarang aku ingin yang model baru."

"Begini saja, kau beli saja dua bungkus, lalu kau bawa ke rumah Sakura, dia pasti senang dan akan membuat bentuk yang bagus-bagus." kata Mayuri memberikan pendapat.

"Oh iya, si Sakura pasti bisa."

"Ada apa Tuan Byakuya?" tanya Sakura tampak malu-malu setelah membukakan pintu.

"Kau suka membentuk gulali?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya, saya sangat suka sekali."

"Hari ini aku membeli dua bungkus gulali, satu bungkus untukmu." kata Byakuya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan gulali.

"Wah, terima kasih Tuan." sahut Sakura senang menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Tapi ijinkan aku masuk ke rumahmu, boleh, kan?"

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Sakura tampak kaget.

"Hari ini aku mau kau ajari cara membuat bentuk-bentuk yang bagus di dalam, karena biasanya aku beli yang sudah jadi, makanya aku tak jago. Boleh bukan?" bujuk Byakuya dengan mimik yang dibuat-buat.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, Tuan, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Sakura?"

"Tapi," Sakura tampak bimbang,"Tidak ada apa-apa, mari masuk, Tuan." kata Sakura kemudian.

"Bagus kalau begitu." sambung Byakuya sembari masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

"Huh, terpaksa kita menunggu mereka di sini." gerutu Kiba.

"Benar juga, kau tahu berapa lama mereka akan membuat bentuk-bentuk itu?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau mereka keasyikan bisa sampai 4jam." timpal Ichigo mulai menyulut rokoknya.

"Itu waktu yang sangat lama, Ichigo." sahut Naruto,"Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku pernah mengalaminya. Dulu, aku bersama Mayuri menghabiskan waktu 5 jam."

"Huh, sial."

TRILILILILIT TRILILILILIT

"Hand Phoneku bunyi, sebentar." kata Naruto sambil merogoh kantongnya.

"Iya, Nyonya Tsunade, ada apa?"

"Di loud speaker dong, Naruto." pinta Kiba.

"Oke."

TUT

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tsunade buru-buru.

"Nyonya tau kalau Byakuya itu penggemar permen?"

"Ya, aku tahu sekali itu. Apakah dia sekarang berada di toko permen?"

"Iya, tapi tadi. Sekarang dia di rumahnya Sakura."

"Apa!" Tsunade frustasi,"Mau apa dia ke rumah bocah itu?"

"Katanya hendak membuat bentuk-bentuk permen pakai gulali."

"Oh, cuma itu?"

"Ya, nanti kalau sudah keluar aku beri tahu."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Oh iya, Nyonya Tsunade."

"Apa?"

"Anda tahu berapa lama Byakuya akan berada di rumah gadis itu?"

"Hmm, kemungkinan 4 jam."

"Apa? Sama dong dengan yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi."

"Ichigo bilang apa?"

"Ya itu, kemungkinan mereka akan memakan waktu 4 jam."

"Nyonya Tsunade." sambung Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Oh, iya Kiba, ada apa?"

"Menunggu 4 jam itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, bolehkah kita pergi dan kembali lagi ke sini 3 jam kemudian?" tawar Kiba bersemangat.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" larang Tsunade keras,"Bagaimana kalau nanti Byakuya tak betah dengan Sakura dan cepap-cepat keluar, hah!"

"Tapi nyonya,"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya ikuti terus dia sampai nanti aku menyuruh kalian berhenti!"

"Okelaah." Kiba jengkel dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tegur Ichigo.

"Aku tak sabar, kawan. Tak ada cara lain selain ini." kata Kiba sembari mendekati pintu rumah Sakura,"Permiisii!" teriaknya terdengar jengkel.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Kiba!" desah Naruto panik.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kiba, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia," kata Ichigo,"Toh cara yang diambilnya itu benar."

"Tidak ada apa-apa nyonya, Kiba hanya kebelet pipis saja."

"Oh ya sudah, kerjakan tugas dengan baik!"

"Baik."

TUT

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba, Ichigo?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan hpnya ke dalam saku.

"Entahlah." Ichigo menarik Naruto agar bersembunyi di balik semak-semak,"Kita tunggu saja."

"Iyaaa, sebentaaar." teriak Sakura dari dalam.

Kiba menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan mendengar suara derap kaki yang begitu cepat sedang mendekat, semakin mendekat, dan.

CKLEK

"Oh, kau Kiba. Ada perlu apa? Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya, aku sedang ada urusan di dalam." kata Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Urusan membentuk gulali?"

"T, tau dari mana kau?" Sakura kaget.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau di dalam bersama Byakuya, kan?"

"Kau bagai paranormal Kiba, ya, aku di dalam bersama Tuan Byakuya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya ada urusan dengan dia." kata Kiba tegas,"Jadi, biarkan aku masuk."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berhubungan dengan Tuan Byakuya? Sampai punya urusan segala." sahut Sakura sangsi.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya ijinkan aku masuk."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Sakura!" sambar Kiba jengkel.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" cegah Sakura yang nampaknya tak mau kehilangan momen bersama Byakuya.

"Sakura!" bentak Kiba mulai naik darah, dia kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Oh." Sakura tampak takut memandangi wajah Kiba,"Silahkan masuk!"

"Begitu kan asik." kata Kiba begitu saja sambil berlalu menuju ke dalam rumah Sakura.

"Di mana dia?"

"Di dapur."

"Oh ya, aku tahu di mana letak dapurmu." sahut Kiba terus melangkah menuju tempat yang setahunya adalah dapur.

"Selamat pagi, hai, Byakuya!" kata Kiba kepada Byakuya yang sedang mengenakan celemek. Tangannya memegangi alat yang seperti solder sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegangi sebuah mangkok yang penuh berisi gulali.

"Oh, kau yang ada di toko permen tadi, kan?" tebak Byakuya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat,"Di mana dua temanmu tadi?"

"Tahu juga kau." puji Kiba yang sebenarnya agak terkejut juga,"Sekarang mereka sedang ada urusan."

"Oh, begitu. Lantas mau apa kau kemari? Mau ikut membentuk gulali ini juga?" tawar Byakuya sambil menyodorkan mangkoknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan bertanya padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu Tsunade?"

"Tsu na de," eja Byakuya,"Ya, aku tahu. Lantas mengapa?"

"Aku berada di sini karena perintahnya." kata Kiba langsung,"Sebenarnya dialah yang menyuruh kami bertiga untuk membuntutimu seharian ini."

"Membuntutiku?" respon Byakuya tercengang,"Ada apa gerangan?"

"Dia, Tsunade menaruh hatinya padamu."

"Apa?" Byakuya shock berat, mangkuk di tangannya jatuh. Pikirannya telah pergi entah ke mana.

"Ya, dia ingin mengetahui kegiatanmu seperti ini karena dia ada rasa denganmu!" tambag Kiba.

"Tunggu, Kiba!" sela Sakura sambil mendekati Byakuya dan merapikan mangkuknya,"Sejak kapan kamu jadi penguntit seperti ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Sakura. Dan kau Byakuya, aku mohon terimalah hati Tsunade, sudah lama dia menyukaimu." kata Kiba kemudian sambil berjalan meninggalkan dapur hingga kemudian keluar rumah dan menemukan teman-temannya di balik semak-semak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?" serobot Naruto penasaran sambil menarik jaket Kiba.

Kiba pun terduduk,"Aku mengatakan kepada Byakuya kalau Tsunade itu menyukainya."

"Bodoh!" bentak Naruto garang.

"Gak perlu pakai kuah, kan." sahut Kiba sambil menyeka wajahnya yang sedikit basah.

"Bagaimana kalau Nyonya Tsunade mengetahui hal ini, hah?"

"Tentu dia senang, Naruto." sambar Ichigo,"Karena ada seseorang yang telah menyatakan rasanya kepada Byakuya, karena aku rasa si Tsunade itu tak akan pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan rasanya tersebut."

"Nah, begitu." sahut Kiba manggut-manggut,"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang, Naruto?"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau itu menurut kalian, tapi sebagai bawahan aku lebih mengenal sifat Nyonya Tsunade dibandingkan kalian yang baru mengenalnya tadi pagi." sahut Naruto sambil merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Oh." desis Kiba.

"Jadi, sekarang tugas kita sudah selesai, kan?" tambah Ichigo dengan tampang kesal karena mengetahui bahwa bungkus rokoknya telah kosong.

"Tentu saja!" sambar Kiba bangga sekaligus tak sabar,"Dan ini berkat aku, kan!"

"Silakan saja kalau kalian menganggap tugas ini selesai walaupun Nyonya Tsunade belum memberikan perintah berhentinya. Tapi jangan harap aku akan ikut bersama kalian." timpal Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sifatnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kalau kau tetap di sini, aku pun akan tetap di sini." kata Ichigo sambil menyusul Naruto,"Bagaimana denganmu, Kiba?"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, toh tak ada gunanya juga kita masih membuntuti Byakuya."

TRILILILIT TRILILILIT

"Oh Kiba." kata Inoue ketika menyadari bahwa Kiba telah duduk di bangku tokonya Ichigo,"Mana yang lain?" tanyanya menambahkan dengan celingukan.

"Oh, ya Inoue. Mereka sekarang masih menjalankan tugas." jawab Kiba sambil membaringkan dirinya. Tangannya diangkat sejenak hingga kemudian digunakannya sebagai alas kepala.

"Lantas, kenapa kamu bisa pulang duluan?"

"Aku ini jenius, Inoue, jelas kalau aku bisa mengerjakan tugas itu lebih cepat dari mereka."

"Bukankah tugasnya itu berkelompok?" selidik Inoue. Dia menarik sebuah kursi plastik berwarna merah dan mendudukinya.

"Oh, ya, memang berkelompok. Tapi yang menyelesaikan tugas itu pertama kali kan aku, jadi aku bisa kembali lebih dulu." jawab Kiba.

"Memang tugas itu seperti apa?"

"Maaf Inoue, aku tak bisa memberitahuka itu kepadamu."

"Oh, ya sudah." sahut Inoue tampak bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"Kau mau kue, Kiba?"

"Kue cokelat?"

"Bukan, tapi kuenya pakai krim vanilla."

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau, Inoue."

"Maaf, Kiba, aku tak mengira kalau kamu akan datang ke sini." timpal Inoue.

"Tak masalah." sambar Kiba,"Kau sudah bilang ke Rukia tentang kejadian itu?"

"Sudah, tadi baru saja Rukia-chan dari sini."

"Lantas, apa katanya?"

"Sekarang dia sudah mempercayaimu lagi."

"Benarkah?" sahut Kiba girang dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

Inoue mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu ke mana Rukia sekarang?" tanya Kiba tak sabar.

"Tadi setelah membeli di sini dia pergi ke arah rumahnya, kemungkinan dia pulang." jawab Inoue.

"Terima kasih, Inoue."

"Kamu mau ke mana, Kiba?"

"Tentu saja ke rumah Rukia."

"Oh baiklah, hati-hati, ya!"

"Sampai jumpa, Inoue!" seru Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Kiba tampak riang sekali dalam perjalanan itu. Wajahnya tak henti-henti memamerkan seulas senyum bahagia sambil sesekali bersiul pelan.

Namun suasana hati itu tak berlangsung lama tatkala Kiba sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Dia melihat bahwa Rukia sedang duduk bersama orang lain yang dikenalnya sebagai Hitsugaya dalam satu bangku dan saling berdempetan.

Perasaan Kiba tak karuan rasanya saat itu, ingin sekali dia untuk menjerit sekuat mungkin agar mengurangi sakit, namun kemudian diurungkan karena dia tahu akan dimarahi hansip di sekitar situ.

Alih-alih menjerit, Kiba membuka gerbang rumah Rukia dengan begitu keras.

BRAKK

Rukia yang mendengar suara itu sontak terkejut dan mulai membuka mulut. Namun sesaat kemudian dia tercekat, kata-katanya macet begitu saja ketika melihat sosok yang menimbulkan suara tersebut.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau idiot!" bentak Hitsugaya seraya berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" sahut Kiba tak kalah keras sambil mendekati Hitsugaya.

Kiba menepis tangan Hitsugaya begitu saja dan menarik kerahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Rukia? Hah! Tak tahukah kau siapa dia!" bentak Kiba.

"Lepas!" sahut Hitsugaya sambil melepaskan cengkraman Kiba,"Ya aku tahu siapa Rukia, terserah aku dong mau apain dia, dia kan kekasihku sekarang!" Hitsugaya menata kerahnya kembali.

Bagai dihujani batu meteor Kiba terperangah,"Benarkah itu, Rukia?" tanyanya kepada Rukia yang mengangguk pelan dan berharap jawaban itu bohong.

"Jawab yang jujur, Rukia!" Kiba frustasi.

"Kau bodoh, Kiba!" sambar Hitsu,"Kau tak melihat dia mengangguk tadi, Hah! Dia sudah jujur, kau paham!"

"Tidak mungkin!" Kiba menggeleng cepat sambil mundur beberapa langkah,"Apa maksudmu Rukia!"

"Ini semua salahmu, Kiba!" teriak Rukia kemudian.

"Hah? Salahku? Apa maksudmu kalau semua ini salahku?"

"Kau yang membuatku sakit hati terlebih dahulu, Kiba!"

"Apa yang telah kuperbuat!" Kiba berang,"Oh, maksudmu si Inoue?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Kiba,"Bukankah Inoue sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu!"

Rukia membisu.

"Jawab Rukia!" Kiba semakin naik darah,"Dan lagi, mau-maunya ya, kau pacaran sama si cebol yang bahkan lebih pendek darimu ini."

"Apa kau bilang, Kiba!" sambar Hitsu garang.

"Diam kau cebol!"

"Sialan kau!" Hitsu mendekati Kiba dan meraih kerahnya. Dia mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Kiba yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Apakah aku takut dengan cebol sepertimu?" kata Kiba.

BUGH

Hitsu memukul perut Kiba.

"Wah, walaupun kau cebol tenagamu cukup besar juga, ya." ejek Kiba sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Hitsu melancarkan serangannya secara membabi buta ke wajah Kiba.

GREP

Kiba berhasil menangkap lengan Hitsu.

DUAGH

Kiba menendang perut Hitsu.

"Sudah hentikan!" Rukia histeris memandangi Hitsu yang terjerembab.

"Kalau kau mau aku berhenti," Kiba menunjuk Hitsugaya,"Putuskan dia sekarang juga!"

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Ichigo.

"Aw," desah Kiba ketika luka diwajahnya ditetesi dengan yodium,"Pelan-pelan, Naruto."

"Diam bawel!" sahut Naruto mempercepat gerakannya,"Makanya, ini pasti tak akan terjadi jika kau tak pulang duluan kemarin."

"Hhh, sudah jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi." Kiba manyun,"Tak kusangka dia sekuat itu."

"Tentu saja, bodoh." sambar Ichigo.

"Diam kau, oh iya, kemarin kalian selesai jam berapa?" tanya Kiba sambil meringis.

"Ternyata setelah kau keluar, lima menit kemudian si Byakuya keluar dan melihat kami." jawab Naruto sambil menyeka wajah Kiba menggunakan kain basah,"Lalu dia mengajak kami makan di Nasi Kucing Bang Sasuke."

"Apa?" Kiba kaget,"Tak kusangka si Byakuya itu, dia kan keturunan elit, kenapa seleranya seperti itu, ya."

"Katanya biar merakyat, dia sudah bosan dengan makanan-makanan elitnya."

TULALIT TULALIT

"Sebentar, Naruto." kata Kiba merogoh saku celananya.

TUT

"Hai, Kiba!" seru suara Tsunade dari speaker hp.

"Ya, Nyonya."

"Kamu sekarang di mana?"

"Rumah Ichigo, ada Naruto juga di sini."

"Oh, iya. Sekalian ajak mereka juga."

"Memangnya mau ke mana, Nyonya?"

"Ke rumahku, ya. Sekarang aku tunggu!"

TUT

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak penasaran.

"Dia mengajak kita ke rumahnya sekarang."

"Wah, aku harus bilang ke Inoue dulu." timpal Ichigo mulai memencet beberapa tombol di hpnya.

"Ya, Kurosaki-kun, ada apa?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga tokoku seperti kemarin."

Di bawah sinar matahari yang sudah mulai panas mereka bertiga bersepeda melewati rumah-rumah serta sawah. Di depan ada Ichigo yang mengenakan topi koboy. Di bagian tengah Kiba dengan Akamaru, dan di bagian belakang ada Naruto yang sedari tadi bersiul riang.

Sepeda mereka pun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah klasik berlantai 3.

"Dia?" Naruto kaget setengah mati setelah memarkirkan sepedanya dan melihat Tsunade dan Byakuya yang duduk bersama.

"Hai kalian!" seru Tsunade dari dalam sambil melambaikan tangannya,"Ayo masuk!"

Naruto, Ichigo, serta Kiba berjalan beriringan dan memasuki rumah berlantai kayu tersebut. Kemudian duduk.

"Nah, kita langsung saja, ya." kata Tsunade tampak berseri-seri,"Maksudku mengundang kalian kemari adalah untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku, terutama untuk Kiba."

"Aku?" Kiba kebingungan.

"Ya, kemarin Byakuya mengatakan apa yang kau lakukan di tengah-tengah tugas."

"Setelah itu," Byakuya mulai membuka mulutnya,"Setelah mengajak kalian makan di tempatnya Sasuke, aku datang ke sini untuk menemui Tsunade karena aku juga diam-diam ada hati." wajah Byakuya merona merah.

"Waaah, selamat kalau begitu!" sambut Kiba,"Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang serasi."

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan mengundang kalian ke Karakura Park."

"Asiiiik!" sambar Naruto kegirangan.

"Dan kalian boleh mengajak siapa pun." tambah Tsunade.

"Tunggu Nyonya," potong Ichigo sambil mengawasi tirai,"Dari tadi saya melihat ada sebelah mata yang mengintip kita dari balik tirai itu."

"Oh, itu Tenten, kau tahu, Ichigo? Dia mengagumimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu kemarin." kata Tsunade.

"Tenten?" Ichigo merasa aneh,"Kemarin saya tak melihat siapapun di rumah ini kecuali Anda."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Tsunade berdehem sejenak,"Tenten, sekarang keluarlah."

Dalam sekejap tirai berwarna biru itu tersibak dan mengeluarkan seorang perempuan jangkung dari baliknya. Wajah perempuan itu tampak memerah ketika mendekati Ichigo.

"Dia Tenten, adikku." terang Tsunade.

"Emm, I, Ichigo, ya?" tanya Tenten terbata-bata, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ya." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Hmm, Ichigo, a, aku me, menyukaimu!"

3 hari kemudian

Karakura Park

Kuda-kudaan

"Hmm, Byakuya." gumam Tsunade yang sedang naik di atas kuda kayu bersama Byakuya.

"Ada apa?" balas Byakuya.

"Dingin, ya. Aku merasa kedinginan."

"Kan sudah pakai jaket?"

"Tapi masih dingin."

"Hmmm, apa mau aku peluk biar hangat?" tawar Byakuya.

Tsunade diam.

"Baiklah, aku peluk, ya!"

Lempar Bola

"Narutoo." seru Inoue sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Naruto sambil merem melek.

"Aku mau boneka yang itu!" Inoue menunjuk sebuah boneka marsupilami,"Lemparannya yang bagus, ya."

"Siap, aku mulai, ya!"

Naruto melempar bola pertama,"Hyaah!"

"Yah, gagal." seru Inoue.

"Yang ini, hyaah!"

BLUGH

"Horee berhasil!" Inoue kegirangan.

"Ini untukmu." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan boneka kepada Inoue.

"Waah lucunya."

"Ehm."

"Apa?"

"Sun dong!" Naruto menyodorkan pipinya.

CUP

Tukang Siomay

"Bang, siomay dua porsi, ya!" ujar Ichigo kepada tukang siomay,"Duduk dulu yuk, Tenten." ajak Ichigo kemudian.

"Baik, mas!" timpal tukang siomay mulai menghidangkan pesanan Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Silahkan dimakan." seru Tukang Siomay.

Ichigo dan Tenten pun makan beberapa potong.

"Kok kurang nikmat, ya." pancing Tenten.

"Mungkin kurang garam." sahut Ichigo.

"Bukan yang itu."

"Oh, mungkin sausnya kurang."

Tenten jengkel,"Maksudku itu lebih enak kalau makannya disuapin."

"Oh, bilang dong dari tadi."

"Ichigo mau suapin aku?"

"Gak mau." tandas Ichigo dengan sesungging senyum menggoda.

"Iih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Maksudnya aku gak mau kalau gak suapin kamu." Ichigo mencolek pipi Tenten.

"Iih, kamu genit deh." Tenten keasyikan.

"Siap ya, ayo buka mulutnya, aaaa'."

Taman

"Rukia," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Rukia sambil melepas earphonenya.

"Kita ikut bantuin mereka, yuk!" Hitsu menunjuk ke arah segerombolan orang.

"Sedang apa mereka?"

"Mereka sedang menanam pohon, itu lho, program tanam satu milyar pohon."

"Oh, ayolah."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan ke tempat itu.

"Pak, boleh kami membantu?"

"Oh, boleh-boleh, silahkan."

Hitsu dan Rukia pun mulai menggali lubang masing-masing untuk ditanami pohon beringin.

Namun tiba-tiba jari Rukia yang kotor kena lumpur menjawil pipi Hitsu.

"Yee, kena." ujar Rukia senang sambil cengengesan.

"Awas ya, aku balas lho." kata Hitsu sambil mengoleskan lumpur ke pipi Rukia.

"Iih, pipiku jadi kotor, kan?" Rukia manyun,"Nih aku balas."

"Hahahahaha"

Bangku

"Kita naik itu, ya?" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Komidi putar.

"Guk."

The End

Finished at Tuesday, June, 14 2011, 12.46 WIB

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya sedikit gaje, semoga terhibur...

**Alisarda**


End file.
